Una noche especial
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Era algo que los dos querían desde siempre pero hasta esta noche donde estuvieron solo ellos dos sin nada ni nadie, solo esa noche pudieron darse cuenta de que había algo que los unía.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es propiedad de ninguno de los dos escritores, todo es propiedad de Satochi Tajiri.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, Semi-AU y posible OoC.

* * *

Ash volvió a sonreír cuando se anunció que pronto el avión aterrizaría, de alguna manera este viaje le había hecho pensar demasiado en todo lo que había vivido simplemente Kalos sería uno de sus viajes más memorables de los que había tenido. Tal vez hubiera perdido la liga pero no es como si le importase esta vez se había superado a el mismo y eso era suficiente además quedar en segundo lugar no era tan malo y ni hablar de los amigos que había hecho.

— Damas y caballeros hemos llegado a su destino…

Ash no supo cuando el avión había aterrizado pero simplemente pensó que fue el hecho de haber pensado en todo su viaje, tomo su equipaje de mano mientras Pikachu ya estaba posicionándose de su regazo al hombro. Empezó a caminar por aquel pasillo y al salir pudo observar Kanto, no recordaba que fuera así de hermoso pero estar afuera un tiempo cambiaba bastantes las cosas ¿O no?

Vio como unos cuantos Pidgeys volaban por el cielo azul, además de ver a los entrenadores yendo de un lado para otro, si tal vez había cambiado un poco en imagen Kanto pero era su misma tierra amada.

— ¿Listo, Pikachu? — Le preguntó cuándo este bajo de su hombro para empezar a correr y perderse entre el mar de personas.

Los rayos del sol y la fresca brisa era lo que rápidamente uno notaba en el ambiente camino a Pueblo Paleta, Ash y Pikachu habían decidido tomar la ruta más rápida y casi llegaban o es mas ya estaban justo en la entrada del Pueblo.

Fue como si la nostalgia les hubiese dado un golpe a ambos ya que todo seguía como siempre _un fresco comienzo._

La verdad Ash estaba dividido a donde ir si donde sus amigos Pokémon o donde su madre, tal vez parecía bobo pero amaba a ambas partes por igual y decidió seguir a Pikachu quien al parecer ya había decidido a donde ir, su casa.

La puerta estaba abierta y al entrar aquel ambiente le transmitió rápidamente varias memorias las cuales el atesoraba y escuchar un suave tarareo no hizo nada mas sacarle unas lágrimas y al entrar a la cocina y ver a su madre y a Mimey luego de un largo tiempo…

— ¿Ash? — Preguntó la madre del joven para luego ser abrazada por este y ella devolvió el mismo sentimiento, aquel que solo una madre podía dar. — Dime que esta vez te quedaras más de un día. — Dijo la madre entre un suave llanto.

Ash solo asintió ya que supo que la vez anterior no le dio tiempo a nadie ni siquiera a su madre y la verdad no quería viajar al menos por un pequeño tiempo.

— Bien entonces deberé ampliar la cena ya que no seremos solo cuatro. — Dijo Delia soltando a su pequeño.

— ¿Quiénes vendrán? — Pregunto Ash dejando de lado el sentimentalismo.

— El profesor Oak y Gary. — Anunció. — Por cierto deberías ir donde el profesor Oak a ver a tus Pokémon han de extrañarte. Ash sonrió suavemente y salió en carrera a ver a sus amigos ya que su madre tenía razón hace tiempo que no les veía.

Al salir de su casa pudo observar el laboratorio del profesor que se alzaba en el horizonte, simplemente que podía decir había extrañado la comodidad de sus tierras, todo tan simple y sencillo pero a la vez único y distinto.

Se lanzó a donde el laboratorio para encontrar que al mismísimo Oak a quien saludo antes de pasar al rancho, amo ver las expresiones de amor y una que otra tacleada de parte de cierto tipo planta. Paso toda la tarde ahí hasta que recordó la cena o mejor dicho cuando su estómago se lo recordó.

* * *

Llego de nuevo a su hogar para encontrar en la sala al profesor que al parecer se había adelantado y a Gary, hace tiempo que a él tampoco lo veía y debía decir que se veía un poco distinto de la última vez.

— Ash, volviste me alegra porque es justo cuando puse la mesa. — Saludo su madre quien al parecer acababa de llegar a la escena atrayendo la atención del castaño que había sido el único que no lo había visto. — Por cierto la cena esta lista.

Los dos mayores pasaron donde el comedor y los menores quedaron en la sala.

— Vaya, vaya, al parecer Ashy se olvida de sus amigos. — De altanera manera le dijo antes de sonreír abiertamente y acercarse a darle un abrazo al entrenador. — Bienvenido.

Ash quedo tenso como una roca ya que no recordaba a Gary tan afectuoso, no le molestaba pero por alguna razón era… ¿Incomodo?

— Gary…— Fue lo único que dijo cuando este le soltó de aquel abrazo. —… ¿Cómo has estado? — Le pregunto intentando seguir la conversación.

— Bien…

— Chicos la cena se enfría. — Interrumpió la madre del menor para llevárselos a rastras al comedor.

* * *

Una semana había pasado ya desde que Ash estaba en Kanto y las visitas eran frecuentes, Misty y Brock le visitaban para salir y ponerse al corriente o explorar algunos lugares de Kanto que Ash no recordaba, incluso Tracey había ido a visitarlo pero una persona no llego, Gary.

Ash no sabía porque su amigo no iba se le hacía curioso pero a la vez le dolía y no sabía porque era tal vez era el pensamiento de que aquel sujeto que siempre fue su amigo ya no quería serlo o simplemente no tenía tiempo con eso de sus estudios.

Ahora regresaba de una pequeña expedición del bosque verde y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Gary tocando la puerta de su casa, esperen, ¿Lo estaba buscando?

Su corazón de alguna manera se aceleró y no sabía por qué solo supo que quería saber si en serio lo buscaba a él o no.

Al estar detrás de él mayor no pudo evitar abrazarlo desde atrás. — Gary. — Saludo con un tono infantil por no decir meloso.

Gary se había tensado un poco para luego dejar abrazarse, a veces no entendía a Ash o sus acciones pero no es como si le importara tales actitudes al contrario hacían que él se sintiera bien.

— Ash quieres soltarme. — Pidió luego de un rato.

Ash obedeció mientras un sonrojo se instauraba en sus mejillas y se preguntase mentalmente porque lo había hecho.

La luna ya había salido lo que le daba un aspecto a la escena diferente, las sombras jugaban y el brillo de la misma le daba al rostro del menor haciendo que Gary se diera cuenta de ese sonrojo y no supo porque se le hizo adorable.

Ambo se congelaron no sabían que pasaba sinceramente.

Pero fuera lo que pasara ambos querían saber que era, una mirada de complicidad fue la señal de que ambos sentían esa _fuerza_.

Nunca había pasado mas esta noche única y especial hacia que ambos se sintieran así, distantes pero a la vez tan cercanos.

Gary se acercó un poco más a Ash y darle un abrazo y luego quitarle la gorra a lo que no se opuso el menor…

Ash parecía no saber que pasaba mas sin embargo no hizo nada más que preguntarse porque lo había hecho, no quiso arruinar el momento quería saber que haría Gary y sobretodo saber porque sentía que su corazón aceleraba, se sentía todo tan bien y correcto…

Gary le dio un suave beso en la frente a Ash y cuando ambos se vieron a los ojos sonrieron porque tal vez ninguno conocía el sentimiento pero querían descubrir que era.

Era algo más, algo que les ordenaba estar así y jamás alejarse el uno del otro, simplemente estar juntos y no separarse, fuese lo que fuese era algo tan puro y nuevo para ambos no sabían que era pero era algo que los dos querían desde siempre pero hasta esta noche donde estuvieron solo ellos dos sin nada ni nadie, solo esa noche pudieron darse cuenta de que había algo que los unía.


End file.
